minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Easter Eggs
Easter Eggs are hidden messages that are usually hard for the player or viewer to find. Minecraft features various Easter Eggs in all of its games. Holiday April Fools 2011 The Locked Chest Easter Egg was a naturally generated block that was used for the 2011 edition of the annual April Fools Joke by Notch. If the player attempted to open the chest, they would get a message stating that a key from the Steve Co. was needed. The Minecraft Store was also modified on April 1, 2011. If one were to go to the site, they would also find many easter eggs such as the following: *Clicking "Proceed to Checkout" would trigger a screamer followed by a dinosaur from Jurrassic Park to begin to fly across the screen. *Entering items at a value of over $10,000 would send a pop-up message asking if you were prone to seizures. If the player would to say yes, the screen would start to flash. *If one accessed the script to the Dinosaur easter egg, a reference to the Konami Code would appear. April Fools 2012 Main Article: '' Minecraft 2.0 Halloween 2012 On October 31, 2012, all Zombies, Skeletons, and various other hostile mobs had their standard heads replaced with Pumpkins or Jack-o'-Lanterns. Killing them would have the block on their head drop. Christmas 2012-2013 From December 24–26, all chests had their original skin change to a present. Two special skins were also added for the player to use. April Fools 2014 TBA April Fools 2015 TBA April Fools 2016 TBA Minecraft.jar Zombie Pigman In an unused and unseen portion of the Zombie Pigman's Texture, one can see "THX XAPHOBIA" Splashes If a player were to delete the file splash.txt without deleting META-INF, The text on the screen will appear as MissingNo. This is a reference to the Pokémon Easter Egg. Menu Screen Minceraft This is a one and 10,000 chance that the Title Screen will display Minceraft instead of the normal Minecraft. There will also be a crash pop-up screen that will state "You should try our sister game, Minceraft!" Misc. Splash-text References *'Han Shot First'''- An obvious reference to Star Wars: Episode IV. Simply states the opinion in the fact that Han Solo shot at a bounty hunter first. *'Over 9000'- A reference to a famous meme forged from a phrase from Dragon Ball Z: "His power rating Goku's is over 9000!" ~Vegeta. *''- several possible splash texts state a comparison between Minecraft and another game, some even saying things like "less exiting than" as the descriptor. Xbox 360 Edition Exclusives Nether Portal If one were to find a way up the Minecraft Logo in the Tutorial World, they will have an opportunity to enter it. Once inside the logo, after doing a little walking, the player will come across a Nether Portal. In the new Xbox 360 title update, the floating logo is now empty as there is a separate building housing the Nether Portal. Tower of Pimps In the Title Update 12 Tutorial World, if the player were to enter the Sandstone Pyramid, go to the top floor where the hidden music disc is. There will then be four blocks of Gold on top of a single block of Obsidian. It resembles the Tower of Pimps that was created by Gavin Free of Achievement Hunter. In their video "Let's Play Minecraft Part 2- On A Rail!" Gavin first created the structure while drunk by using materials they needed to get the On A Rail achievement .The Tower of Pimps has now become the one of the many things that are featured in majority of their Minecraft videos. Currently is no longer a Xbox 360 exclusive as it also appears on the PS3 and PS4 versions Squidward's Sign If one were to write the word "Squidward" on a sign, it would be replaced with a "!?". It is unknown why this occurs. :Likely to be a copyright detection. Or a Villager meaning since they look like Squidward. Category:Guides